


Quando le labbra di Atobe riescono a domare la mente del capitano della Seigaku

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Perché Atobe doveva voler stare proprio con qualcuno come lui?





	

Perché Atobe doveva voler stare proprio con qualcuno come lui? Era la domanda che inizialmente Tezuka non riusciva a non porsi , ma ormai, l'ex capitano delle Seigaku, si era così rassegnato a non trovare risposta al quesito da essere dimenticato persino di aversela posta.  
Sentiva nitidamente le labbra del rivale su ogni parte del proprio poro, lo lambiva così passionalmente che per quanto la sua mente fosse fosse in grado di resistere in partite lunghe infine, non riusciva a opporsi di fronte quel piacere devastane.  
Keigo riusciva ad abbattere ogni sua difesa e lui non poteva far altro che arrendersi all'ebbrezza che domava ogni suo senso.


End file.
